Muerte
by Ophelia's madness
Summary: Series de one shots centrados en las muertes de los personajes de alatriste [COMPLETADO, POR EL MOMENTO]
1. Martín Saldaña

**Nota de la autora : **Los personajes de Alatriste pertenecen a Don Arturo Pérez-Reverte, la peli pertenece a la productora, el personaje de la muerte está basado en la muerte de los comics de "the Sandman"y la idea es mía

**Resumen:** Series de one shots centrados en las "muertes" de los personajes de "alatriste"

**Muerte:**

"_y no hallé otra cosa en que poner los ojos,_

_que no fuese recuerdo de la muerte"_

_Don Francisco de Quevedo_

Capítulo 1: Martín Saldaña

Tengo miedo.

Me estoy muriendo, y tengo miedo. Noto como la sangre sale a borbotones, y no puedo parar de toser.

- No tosas, hijoputa- me dice Diego- O te desangrarás…

Procuro no toser, pero, ya… ¿qué importa?. He perdido mucha sangre. Me voy a morir. Pero no quiero morirme, sin saber si Diego dijo eso intencionadamente, o no. Se lo pregunto, y me dice que no, que fue sólo producto del momento.

Me alegra saberlo.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta- me pregunta- que siempre acabamos matándonos entre nosotros?

Sí, Diego, sí me he dado cuenta.

Qué puta es la vida.

Y qué idiotas somos nosotros…

Una mujer, a la que no había visto antes, se acerca hasta mí. Va vestida de negro. Tiene el pelo oscuro y la piel blanquísima.

- No pensé que fueras tan hermosa…- le digo, en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible

Sonríe.

- ¿Ya me toca?- le pregunto

- Sí, Martín, ya te toca…

Su mano, pequeña y delicada, coge la mía, y noto como mi alma abandona mi cuerpo…


	2. Gualterio Malatesta

**Nota de la autora :** Los personajes de Alatriste pertenecen a Don Arturo Pérez-Reverte, la peli pertenece a la productora, el personaje de la muerte está basado en la muerte de los comics de "the Sandman"y la idea es mía

**Resumen:** Series de one shots centrados en las "muertes" de los personajes de "alatriste"

**Muerte:**

"_y no hallé otra cosa en que poner los ojos,_

_que no fuese recuerdo de la muerte"_

_Don Francisco de Quevedo_

Capítulo 2: Gualterio Malatesta

- ¿Sabes que después no hay nada?

- Sí.

El rapaz retira la hoja. El dolor ahora resulta mucho más intenso. La mujer que ha estado todo el rato entre las sombras se acerca hasta mí.

- Buona notte, Gualterio Malatesta.

- Buona notte, Signorina Muerte.

- Es mi hora¿no?

Ella asiente.

Es curioso. Non ho paura. Es cómo si hubiera sabido que no iba a sobrevivir a este duelo. Como si lo hubiera asumido. Ya sabía quién era ella. La había visto en ese mismo momento en el que Alatriste me estaba apuntando con el arma, mientras yo yacía herido en la cama. Entonces, Margherita apareció, Alatriste retiró el arma, y la dama desapareció, como un fantasma.

Margherita… La voy a echar de menos… pero, bueno, ella ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…

Miro a la dama y le pregunto:

- ¿Hay algo después?

- Eso- dijo ella, mientras extendía su pequeña y blanca mano hacia la mía- deberás descubrirlo tú mismo, Gualterio Malatesta…


	3. María de Castro

**Nota de la autora :** Los personajes de Alatriste pertenecen a Don Arturo Pérez-Reverte, la peli pertenece a la productora, el personaje de la muerte está basado en la muerte de los comics de "the Sandman"y la idea es mía

**Resumen:** Series de one shots centrados en las "muertes" de los personajes de "alatriste"

**Muerte:**

"_y no hallé otra cosa en que poner los ojos,_

_que no fuese recuerdo de la muerte"_

Don Francisco de Quevedo

**Capítulo 3: María de Castro**

_- Debí haberme casado contigo._

Las palabras de Diego retumban como un tambor en mi mente. No puedo parar de llorar.

Se ha ido.

Se ha ido y no volverá nunca. Estoy sola. Sola y enferma.

Sólo Dios sabe cuánto podré durar. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado. Si no me mata esta maldita enfermedad, lo harán los recuerdos.

Malditos recuerdos. Maldita enfermedad. Maldita vida. Maldito todo.

Lo que resta es la espera. Pero la Dama Muerte se hace de rogar. Demasiado.

La he visto cada día y cada noche, viniendo para llevarse a las que peor estaban, y yo rezaba, como no había rezado nunca, para que viniese a por mí, y me liberase de este horrible tormento.

La estoy viendo ahora. Ha venido a por la muchacha que estaba en la camilla de al lado.

- Por favor, por favor, Dama Muerte- digo, temblando, esperando que pueda oírme.- Llévame contigo, por favor…

Entonces, se gira, y me mira. Me mira con esos hermosos y oscuros ojos…

-Lo siento, María, mi niña… Pero todavía no es tu hora…

Cerró los ojos, como intentando contener las lágrimas, y desapareció, junto con el alma de la muchacha, dejándome sola…

---------------

**Sara Kovac:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Voy a leerme el tuyo!


	4. Pereira

**Nota de la autora :** Los personajes de Alatriste pertenecen a Don Arturo Pérez-Reverte, la peli pertenece a la productora, el personaje de la muerte está basado en la muerte de los comics de "the Sandman"y la idea es mía

**Nota de la autora, part deux:** A menos que decida lo contrario, y me entre la inspiración, éste es el último relato de la serie. Ya sé que en la peli muere mucha más gente, y que me daría para muchos relatos, pero quiero escribir otras cosas, para las cuales me estoy sintiendo mucho más inspirada... Espero que lo comprendais, y muchas gracias.

**Resumen:** Series de one shots centrados en las "muertes" de los personajes de "alatriste"

**Muerte:**

"_y no hallé otra cosa en que poner los ojos,_

_que no fuese recuerdo de la muerte"_

Don Francisco de Quevedo

Capítulo 4: Pereira

Todos.

Se han llevado a todos. A mi hermano, a su esposa, a mis sobrinos, y a mi pobre madre.

Y yo aquí, como el más absoluto de los imbéciles, sin poder hacer nada, sin ni siquiera saber de qué se les acusa. Con un vaso de vino como único compañero.

Quiero beber. Beber para olvidar. Beber para separarme de lo que me une a todo. Emborracharme hasta caer muerto, ser un simple cadáver más.

Al fin y al cabo, todos acabamos siendo eso. Cadáveres.

Mierda de vida…

Íñigo está a mi lado, hablándome, pero sólo puedo pensar en ellos. Sus rostros, la alegría de mis sobrinos cuando volvía a casa, las bromas de mi hermano…

De repente, oigo el paso del alguacil y sus corchetes.

No dejaré que me cojan vivo…

- José Luis Pereira, quedais arrest…

No le dejo continuar. Cojo mi cuchillo, y me degüello. Así de rápido y simple.

Íñigo me sujeta mientras me desangro. Todo comienza a oscurecerse.

De repente, veo a una dama frente a mí. Va vestida completamente de negro, pero su piel es de un blanco purísimo…

Me sonríe. Su sonrisa resulta reconfortante.

- Alguien te está esperando, José Luis…


End file.
